


of plans and packaging

by FiletMignon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, look wanting to end/rule the world after working in customer service is valid, retail worker!maleficent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiletMignon/pseuds/FiletMignon
Summary: A glimpse into an alternative origin story for Maleficent, and a valid reason she could've gone evil: working retail
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	of plans and packaging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersCurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/gifts).



"When I get out of here, I'm going to rule over everyone and have so much power people will have no choice but to bow to me."

"Ha, good one, Maleficent, keep dreaming."

Hearing the other fairies mock her and her attitude was nothing new, so she didn't bother doing much beyond rolling her eyes.

"Hey! If anyone can it's her."

The horned fairy smiled thinly as she sized up the rude unbeliever first, then turned to her raven haired coworker, the only one she could stand.

"Thank you, Diaval, I think I'll keep you around when the time comes."

\---

"I swear, one more client complains to me about not having enough styrofoam for their package, I'm going to start impaling them on my wings. What do they want? For me to wave my hands and make a ridiculous amount of styrofoam appear out of absolutely nowhere?"

"I mean, maybe. That sounds like a rather specific but kickass spell."

"No it doesn't, Dia. It sounds ridiculous, and way too specific to ever come in handy to anyone."

The birdshifter simply popped another sunflower seed in mouth and shrugged.

"Well, you never know. You should write it down just in case."

\---

"-just check again! I know you have it! Give me my package or I'll sue you for theft. I bet you took it for yourself, didn't you? Didn't you!? I should go there and check myself- hey, get out of my way!"

"We don't have the package yet, and since you said your brother sent it just yesterday, it's most likely it won't arrive for a bit. Now, if you try to shove me again, I will tear you apart with my bare hands and feed you to the marsh piranhas. Is that clear?"

Once the now snivelling man retreated rather quickly, Maleficent went back to leaning against the counter and stretched her wings.

"Can't wait to get out of here and never have to interact with a human ever again unless it's to scare them and make them run far far away. Ah, soon."

Her manager stared at her worriedly, slowly catching on that her regular musings were less of a joke than he had thought previously, and that as she aged and her power grew, she might be able to make it come true. Silently, he glanced at the clock and took his bag and left. His shift was over, and he wasn't paid enough to worry about anything like that, anyways.

It's not like retail could turn someone to a life of villainy, anyways. And that kind of daydreams were more common than any worker was willing to admit, particularly after difficult clients. Everything would be okay.

\---

"Did you hear? Miss Jacobs says little Mallie from FaeExpress went bad. Didn't you work with her years ago?"

"She did? Good for her, she actually went ahead with it."


End file.
